


Nanny Dry Run

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [190]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Nanny Dry Run

  
**players only. backdated to spring 2016, after[the boys interviewed (and hired) two nannies](https://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/12094.html), [the twins got sick](http://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/9846.html) and [Alex experienced a mean case of topdrop](https://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/10219.html).**

Luke forces himself to finish prepping dinner – steaks set to marinate, potato salad put together, salad greens washed – before he peeks around the corner into the outdoor patio where they've set up the babies along with Petra and Elijah. They're doing a dry run with both nannies at Shawnigan Lake before taking the show on the road and so far, so good. The two of them seem to get along together and Rhys and Kaja seem to be happy regardless of who's holding and playing with them at this point.

It's not like Alex to hover anxiously. It's not like him, but he's sure as hell doing it right now. Yes, he and Luke evaluated and vetted and interrogated the new nannies as best they could, but it's not like he and his husband have any experience in the process; what if they did it wrong? His hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, he rounds the doorframe into the kitchen, and blinks at what he sees. In near silence he creeps up barefoot behind his husband. "You're spying!" he hisses in a whisper.

Luke jumps, only barely avoiding making any noise. "I am not," he hisses back. "I was just checking on them. I _just_ finished getting things ready for dinner and I wanted to see how they were doing." Which is true, but it doesn't make him any less guilty, really.

"Hey, hold on, it's okay," Alex replies with a smothered laugh. He slips his arms around his husband's waist from behind, hugging him and spying on their new household staff from the perspective of Luke's shoulder. "I have been, too. I'm freaking out, kinda."

"But they're doing well, aren't they?" Luke asks, stiffening slightly, suddenly concerned he's missed something.

"Yeah. I mean, I think they are. The babies seem happy, so I guess it's good." Alex nuzzles his husband's neck, breathing him in. "It just feels weird to not be taking care of them ourselves, that's all. I think once we're back at work, it'll be easier, because we'll need the help so much more then."

Relaxing into Alex's embrace, Luke breathes a sigh of relief and nods. "And we'll be more used to having them around." Right now, having strangers in their home, no matter how thoroughly vetted, is unsettling him. And it's not just that. Usually when they have visitors, they're guests and Luke plays host but in this case their visitors are actually employees and Luke's yet to find the right balance of how to address and act around them.

"Right. And... Jesus, I must've checked the lock on the playroom door, like, four times already today," Alex confesses with a touch of chagrin. "And you know that's not like me. I mean, just do it right the first time and get it done. I don't need to make sure that I made sure that..." _Except._

Luke smiles. "I don't think they've had any time for exploring," he points out. "They've both got their hands full. Unlike us..." he adds, turning his head more fully to kiss Alex.

"Hmm?" The kiss comes as a surprise – and the even bigger shock is Alex's realization that he wasn't already thinking along those lines. To seize an opportunity, and all. Used to be, it was damn near impossible to derail him from the fuck train... _Fuck maturity_. "What, you're complaining you haven't been busy enough?" he murmurs against his husband's lips. He fits his hand to Luke's jaw, holding him in place for a leisurely exploration of his mouth. "That's dangerous. You know I'm a fucking handful."

Luke shivers then manages a cheeky grin. "More than, in my opinion."

Lust rushes through Alex, lighting him up. He grins right back. "Let's get out of here," he whispers, tracing his finger over his husband's mouth. "Let's be crazy and go fuck in the woods or something."

"As long as you keep an eye out for bears," Luke teases, tongue darting out to swipe across Alex's finger.

"If I'm on bear watch that means you have to do all the work," Alex tells him, hooking a finger through Luke's beltloop and tugging him out the door.

Luke wonders briefly if they should tell Petra and Elijah that they're leaving the house but the whole idea was to see how they cope on their own and it's not like they're going into town or anything.

Alex, meanwhile, has already released his lover and broken into a run. Horny? Of course. But he's also excited just by the fact that they're doing something out of the ordinary, almost worthy of their heady pre-marriage days. "Hurry up!"

Luke laughs. "Why? The woods aren't going anywhere," he teases, but speeds up regardless.

Finally deciding they're deep enough into the trees for privacy, Alex turns and catches Luke, pulling him in close. "Why? What the fuck do you mean, 'why?' I think you hurt my feelings."

"I didn't mean to," Luke says, winding his arms around Alex's neck and leaning up to kiss him. "I would never mean to." Licking across his lips.

Alex laughs and slips his hands down to cup his husband's ass. "Want to make out against a tree?" he asks, already backing Luke up, "or should we just skip all the flirting?"

Luke laughs. "I kind of miss the flirting," he teases, grinding shamelessly against his husband at the very same time.

"Know what I miss?" Alex splays his hands against the tree trunk, grinning. "The singing. And the lapdances. And... and when you would yank me into small enclosed spaces in public places just so you could suck me off." Fuck, yeah.

"You do remember we had sex in your parents' bathroom shortly after the twins were born, yes?"

"Yeah, but," Alex nips at the smooth line of Luke's jaw, "that was me yanking _you_." He snickers, recalling the encounter in question. "Fuck me, it was really awesome."

"See?" Luke points out, then turns them so Alex is up against the tree before dropping to his knees, his hands on his husband's belt in an instant.

"Oh, hell yes." Alex lifts his hips for the bare second needed to facilitate the process. Then just settles back to enjoy, tangling his fingers in his lover's thick dark hair.

Luke moans as he takes Alex in, lips stretching around that fucking gorgeous cock. His own swells in his jeans, pressing against the zipper, and he whimpers, choking a little as he takes Alex almost too fast.

God. They could decide to fire both nannies tomorrow and the whole tedious process would have been worth it, just for this moment right now. Luke's mouth is a wonder, always has been, and his obvious enjoyment with his work drives Alex's own desire that much harder.

Nose pressed tight against Alex's groin, Luke swallows around him, lifting almost off and repeating the movement again and again.

With a soft groan, Alex lets his head thump back against the tree trunk. "Get your cock out," he orders in a harsh whisper, beginning to rock his hips in Luke's rhythm. "I want you jacking yourself off."

Luke whimpers around that column of flesh, one hand braced against the tree, the other basically tearing his jeans open. He moans when his fingers touch his aching cock, wrapping around it tightly and stroking steadily.

"Good," Alex murmurs in approval, opening his eyes. Distracting himself by watching Luke is the only thing that'll keep him from coming inside of the next thirty seconds. "So fucking hot. Keep going, to the edge." He groans softly. "Stop when you get there."

Fucking his throat on Alex's cock, Luke roughly abuses his own, his fingers slick with precome. He doesn't hold back the sounds of his pleasure, his moans filling the air around them. And then suddenly he clamps down hard with a strangled whimper, his orgasm right there. _Please, sir..._

Alex's mouth curves in a wicked smirk. "Good boy," he whispers, holding still, his lover's lips still wrapped around his cock. He can't talk, but he can certainly breathe, and Alex watches with adoring possessiveness, slowly tracing his finger along Luke's cheek. After a long moment of tense silence, he murmurs, "Again." And starts to pump his hips once more.

Luke whimpers again, suddenly worried he won't be able to hold back as long as Alex expects, but his hand moves over his cock, holding nothing back, tormenting himself for sir.

That vulnerable sound, the obvious effort invested – these are details that make Alex's domination that much sweeter. "You are so good for me," he murmurs, eyes fixed now on his boy. "So good. You work hard. You want this. _Want_ it."

Luke nods, moaning, mouth full of cock, past desperate even as his hand never falters.

Alex pushes himself to hold out, strains for self-control – and abruptly pulls out of his lover's mouth. He aims and sprays hot onto Luke's lips, his chin, his cheek. Panting for breath, he stares at the gorgeous picture. Then drops to his knees and closes his hand over Luke's, tugging harder, faster. "Do it," he orders, and crushes him with a kiss.

The kiss swallows Luke's cries, his cock already spurting hot and thick, painting their fingers, the feel of Alex's come on his skin shoving him over the edge, permission given just in time.

"Yes," Alex whispers, and hugs his lover close. "Good boy. My boy. Yes."

"Your good boy," Luke whispers back, snuggling in, feeling like he's been hit by a ton of bricks and so very thankful he doesn't have to deal with anything except being held and cared for right now. "Love you."

Settling back, Alex relaxes into the velvet stillness and savors this moment that's a reflection of how they made it this far – the soul-deep connection he feels with his lover. Always.


End file.
